


完美犯罪

by mmMaramm



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M, 长得俊
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmMaramm/pseuds/mmMaramm





	完美犯罪

#ooc 请勿上升正主

2019年第一个坑，各位久等了

全文6.8k+，老套人设：总裁林x歌手尤 略烧脑

自带交通工具（bicycle）

主基调适配BGM：

Crazy in love

http://url.cn/5ZN5WiL 

 

 

玫瑰刺破雪白的肌肤，狠狠扎入棕色的刺，旁边冒出一串灼热的血珠，那是罪恶的开始。

 

00  
走过漫长的红毯，他不像其他人一样为了那几张照片在人堆里挤来挤去，他生来就伴随着鲜花和喝彩，在这里，他就是主宰。

“黄沙帐蜿蜒成背脊——”尤凌靖第一次上那么大的舞台，难免内心有些紧张。死死地拽住西装的衣摆，来掩饰自己内心的不安情绪。

“台上唱歌的人是谁？”林彦俊端着酒杯，眯着半只眼伸出手指斜着微指台上的尤凌靖。  
“他啊？林总您要是喜欢的话要不……？”助理暗地里看了一眼林彦俊的表情。  
“当然。不过，我要听他亲口告诉我，他的名字。”

 

01  
尤凌靖唱完歌就被酒保带到了林彦俊所在的包厢。他也知道圈子里潜规则什么的事情是再正常不过了，只是未曾想到对方是个男人。所以进了包厢以后，他只是呆呆地坐在那里，不敢抬起头，更别说偷偷地看一眼林彦俊了。林彦俊最讨厌那种欲迎拒还的态度，开口道“都到这种地步了，我想你也不用见外了，告诉我，你的名字。”光洁如玉的修长手指捏住尤凌靖的下巴 强迫他抬起头来。

“我叫……尤长靖……”慌乱之下，尤凌靖报了自己的哥哥的名字。  
“尤长靖？真是个好名字”林彦俊轻笑的说着，带了些许调戏的意味。那双手随着门外模糊的节奏缓缓向下，触到对方半裸的胸膛上。不知是恶趣味在作祟还是什么，林彦俊总是想从对方的眸子里看到些什么。恐惧，瑟索，悲哀？这都不是他想要的。怪不得到现在为止只能当一个三流小歌手，真是……不懂规矩。他想。

林彦俊一把放下了他“你走吧。”尤凌靖似乎诧异于他的放手“我这辈子，最讨厌强迫别人，等你哪天自己愿意了，再来找我吧。”说着丢下一张名片，离开了包厢。

 

02  
“哥，我回来啦”尤凌靖站在玄关处，看到尤长靖正在厨房里做菜。  
“怎么才回来？快坐下吃饭吧，我做了你最爱吃的肉骨茶。”众所周知，尤凌靖是近几年刚火起来的网络歌手，凭借一首原创歌曲《东遇》一夜之间红遍了网络，后来改编了某一线女歌手的一首《千年之外》在某音和某手上爆火。各种商演，应酬层出不穷。

“哥……你恨不恨我夺走了你的一切？”尤长靖听到弟弟这么说。很少有人知道，其实尤凌靖压根就不会什么作词编曲，就连声乐，都是尤长靖教他的。  
“为什么突然问这样的问题？你又没夺走我什么呀，都是我自己的选择……你是不是，遇到什么事了？”  
“我……我跟你说件事，你不要生气，哦……”尤长靖莫名奇怪，但决定继续听下去。  
“我今天不是去了林氏集团举办的盛典嘛……我遇到了林氏集团的总裁林荆……他好像……我差点……”从弟弟支支吾吾的话语中尤长靖大概也明白了怎么回事。  
“不要担心，哥知道了。哥会去给你讨说法的。”尤凌靖不安地看了一眼尤长靖，眼神中转瞬而过一丝狠毒。  
“哥，别去了吧，人家有权有势，你玩不过人家的。”说着，抓住了尤长靖的手臂，眼眶红红的，泪水似是随时都会淌下来。尤长靖看到弟弟这样子也只能先安慰他“恩，乖，哥不去，别哭。”尤凌靖看着那张与自己相差无几的面庞，心想，对不起了，我亲爱的，哥哥。

 

03  
尤长靖还是踏上了去找林荆的路。“先生，请问您有预约吗？”尤长靖似乎忽略了林荆是林氏集团董事长，平时想见到他对自己来说可能比登天还难这个问题。

正所谓来的早不如来的巧，就在尤长靖尝试溜上电梯被逮到之时，他遇到了正准备微服私访的林荆，哦不，应该是林彦俊。前台一看到林彦俊立马站了起来“林总”林彦俊倒是一脸疑惑，假惺惺的问了一句“发生了什么？”显然，他可没错过刚刚精彩万分的猫捉老鼠游戏。

很难形容他看到尤长靖时的心情“放开他！”这是林彦俊的第一反应。后来不知怎的，尤长靖就被助理带上了28层——只属于董事长一人的楼层。他还不知道发生了什么，林彦俊放大N倍的俊颜就浮现在了他的面前。林彦俊壁咚了他。虽然不是很想承认，但是作为一个目前人设没有崩塌过的颜狗，眼前这个人长得真是该死的好看。他听到那人说：“你不是他……你是谁？”  
尤长靖没有回答他的问题“你怎么知道的？”  
“知道什么？”  
“我不是他”  
”你眼里可没有他那样的恐惧，当然还有懦弱。相反，还是那么炽热，不过你似乎镇定地藏住了，不是吗？”林彦俊开始意识到，也许眼前这个人，比尤凌靖更有意思，没有等他的回答，林彦俊已经抚上了对方的颈，洁白而光滑。感受到了对方的反抗，林彦俊似乎更加享受这种野猫一般不满的情绪。只不过这只小野猫，是不满足，还是……？不用想那么多，实践才是检验真理的唯一标准。林彦俊对着那双微微开合的红唇，粗暴地吻了下去。

尤长靖被吻的有些七荤八素，对方的吻技真的很棒，可惜母胎solo的尤长靖压根就不知道怎么接吻。当林彦俊的舌头灵活地撬开尤长靖的贝齿时，他只觉内心有些慌乱，干脆眼睛一闭，接受这一切。

舌尖痒痒的感觉像是刺激到了尤长靖的神经末梢，喉头略感干渴，名为欲望的火焰熊熊燃烧着。，该死，他身上的味道怎么这么好闻……这碍事的衣服……林彦俊倒是没想到对方会变得那么主动，不过随即享受着对方并不温柔为他宽衣解带的过程。林彦俊随着尤长靖雪白的脖颈一路向下，奶香味在四周弥漫开来，留下一个个令人羞耻的红痕。刻意逗弄胸前的小红豆，引得尤长靖发出令人欲罢不能的娇喘。尤长靖无从摆放的手无意间触碰到了一块硬邦邦的凸起物“怎么？那么着急？”林彦俊伸出一根手指缓缓进入尤长靖后穴，反倒令他有点惊讶“没想到这么浪荡，竟然还是个雏儿……啧啧……这么快就湿了，夹的这么紧，真是个极品”  
尤长靖只觉得自己现在十分空虚，开口道“林……林总……我要……”此时尤长靖的每一个尾音都似乎都渲染着情欲。  
林彦俊强行按下自己躁动的欲火“call me Evan”  
“Evan……我要——”  
“要什么？”  
尤长靖见对方迟迟没有动身，有些焦躁“要你进来~”  
撒娇明显很受用，林彦俊一个挺身贯穿了尤长靖。林彦俊在从未开垦过的秘密花园里潜行着，尤长靖感受着对方一点一点地填满自己，生理的痛觉一步步被快感取代着。

“啊……Evan……不要了……”  
“哦？真的不要了……”  
“别……给我……快点……”  
两人在呻吟声中一同抵达了高潮。  
林彦俊从来没有遇到过与自己契合度如此高的肉体，面对如此美味的可人，林彦俊可不愿意就此放过。他抱住尤长靖的软腰，带上了充满木制香气的办公桌，又随手从沙发上拿起一条黑色的领带，围过尤长靖的眼睛，蒙得严严实实的。  
“once again……”林彦俊咬着尤长靖的耳垂，用一种性感而充满磁性的声音道。

 

夕阳缓缓降下，水色纱窗下诱人的身姿随着汗水的飞舞撒下一道道优美的弧线。

尤长靖再次睁开眼已经是傍晚，即使他进来的时候还是明晃晃的大白天。扫视一眼周围散去旖旎的气氛，不远处的矮桌上贴了一张纸条，上面写着：和你做事很愉快，希望下次还有机会。  
明明是略带羞辱的话语，还是被他展示得那么彬彬有礼，诚恳地不像是先前粗暴进入的他。

不仅公道没讨成，还把自己搭进去了。尤长靖向天翻了个白眼“What a good day”

 

04  
“报告，死者男性，身高大约一米八三，体重59公斤，发现地点为郊区外的一处火葬场旁，由于面部烧伤严重，目前无法辨别死者身份，具体死因还需要法医的鉴定。”  
一旁的法医接过话继续说“按照尸体表面特征，死亡时间大概是两周前。”  
良sir听到属下的报告之前已经做了案发现场的初步搜证，然而，一无所获，凶手做的真的很完美，死者连个指纹都不剩，现在说不定想要检测DNA都很难……真是，最近怎么发生那么多事！前几天林氏集团的小少爷失踪了，好像叫林彦俊来着，今天又是一个，几乎没有显性证据……等等？失踪？良sir有点被自己的想法惊到了。  
“马上跟我回警局，把前两天那个林氏集团小少爷的失踪案调出来。”

 

05  
再次见到林彦俊已经是两天之后了，尤长靖正在一家小咖啡馆里，给自己的手机充电。边充电边玩手机的尤长靖并未注意到门口因看见吧台上俏人而愣住的林彦俊。世界真小。之前他的确写过纸条，不过他这人一向屁话连篇，也没当真。现在倒好，不光林彦俊看见尤长靖了，尤长靖也在一个不经意的抬头间看到了对方。

尴尬对视了整整五分钟以后，尤长靖决定请人坐下“好巧啊，你也来这里喝咖啡，要不……一起吧”  
“我……”  
“我……”  
“你先说吧”尤长靖礼让道。  
林彦俊也不打算卖关子“其实我一直想问，你的名字，虽然……啊，但是……”  
尤长靖表面笑着说“我叫尤长靖啦”，心里想这个人怎么回事？表面看着是一个正经帅哥，为什么那么逗比？？

阳光撒过尤长靖微笑的脸庞，闪闪发光，令人移不开眼。林彦俊听到这个熟悉的名字也没把之前不认识那个小明星说他也叫尤长靖的事说出去，想必是尤长靖还不知道吧。  
“那么之前那位是？”  
“啊，那位是我弟弟，叫尤凌靖”尤长靖在毫无意识的情况下就暴露了自己，这一切已然被林彦俊记在了心里。  
“那你呢？”  
“恩？我怎么了？”林彦俊感到有些莫名其妙。  
“我的意思是林荆是你的真名吗？”  
“当然”林彦俊脸不红心不跳地回答。

 

抛开尤长靖单纯只是为了缓解尴尬问的后面几个问题，整个局面基本就是两个面对面的人低头玩手机。尤长靖真觉得自己今天遇到林荆就是个错误，唯一有点用的信息可能是自己要到了他的微信。“我先走了，一会儿还有事情”  
“恩，你先忙吧”林彦俊露出了他的职业假笑。

人走了以后，林彦俊开始后悔自己不善表达……以往哄骗情人用的甜言蜜语换到尤长靖面前却一句也说不出了。“服务员，麻烦买单”  
服务员小姐姐笑着说，“刚刚坐您对面的先生已经帮您付好了。”忽略服务员略带诡异（姨母）的笑容，林彦俊有点烦躁。没头没脑地，他就发了条讯息。此刻正显示在尤长靖的微信聊天框里，“服务员说你请了我咖啡，明晚8点有空吗，听说和义大道新开了家旋转餐厅。”  
有钱真好！据他所知那家餐厅的人均价位可不下四位数……反正不去也白不去 劳碌之余还能欣赏欣赏帅哥的美貌，何乐而不为？资深美食家尤这么想着。

 

06  
为了这场“约会”，尤长靖特地穿上了弟弟送他的LV小皮鞋和Armani的小西装。尤长靖也不知道为什么自己会那么紧张，按住不断冒冷汗的手心，尤长靖安慰自己“不就是吃个饭嘛，小场面小场面。”

 

抵达现场的那一刻尤长靖还是差点在电梯门口撅过去。真的是，有够夸张的吼。整个餐厅除了工作人员压根就没有人，从电梯门口就铺好了红毯，尤长靖觉得自己将要走上人生巅峰，迎娶白富美了……

言归正传，我们的主角终于登场了，原本被遍布各个角落的玫瑰花瓣吸引的尤长靖就像见到了什么绝世美食，目光足以将对面的林彦俊盯出两个洞来。刻意打扮过的林彦俊果然神采烨烨，宛若神仙下凡。尤长靖逐渐对自己产生了清晰的认知：在这林荆面前，真爱算个屁！

“尤长靖”他听到林彦俊走到他身旁喊他的名字“我要跟你坦白一件事情，你听好了。”

怎么？你要跟我说其实你已经有未婚妻了，这些都是为她准备的，其实你是直的，又或者，你们还有个孩子？尤长靖想到这，咽了口口水。

“你知道什么叫做一见钟情吗？从前的我不知道，但是遇到你以后我终于明白了。之前盛典邀请你弟弟的事情我很抱歉，但我的确是故意为之，其实林氏集团旗下也有娱乐公司，他们会去挖掘各种有能之才签约，尤凌靖就是其中一个。他来参加过面试，那回我刚好路过那儿，他的唱功其实很一般，现场创作也菜到抠脚。旁人都嘲笑他一夜爆红的网红也不过如此。只不过我不一样”  
“怎么不一样了？”  
“因为我发现了你。所以我知道只有邀请他陪酒才能引你过来……这么多年藏在背后一定很累吧……放心，我以后不会继续让你这样了。你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”说着还拿出一个小盒子，里面静静地躺着一串手链，还是林彦俊情侣款。

尤长靖听完这一大串不怒反笑“干嘛呢？不知道的还以为你在求婚呢……礼物我先收下了，不过我还有一个小小小小的问题，麻烦林先生多担待”尤长靖凑到林彦俊耳畔，以一种极其暧昧的音色到“那么现在，可以告诉我，你是谁了吗？林彦俊”

林彦俊一把抓住尤长靖的手像是害怕他逃离，“你怎么……”对方的笑意逐渐浓厚“我要听他亲口告诉我，他的名字。”

这一下，不知道到底是谁抓住了谁。

 

07  
林彦俊从前还是个钢铁直男的时候就特别不喜欢陪人逛街，他搞过的那么几个女朋友都因为他配她逛街特别是买衣服是敷衍了事的态度而掰了。彻底弯了以后他就立了flag，打死也不陪伴侣逛街。

走在万达广场里，林彦俊想说：诶，真香。

庆幸尤长靖并不是一个会一直试衣服然后不停地问好不好看的人。换句话说，他的注意力更多地会放在吃上。所以，此刻的林彦俊正坐在那家他都叫不出那个生涩法文名字的网红店里。

忽略这家店充满号称梦幻少女气息的大片艳俗粉色布置，林彦俊觉得这家店还是可以接受的。至少他们家的爆浆蛋糕真的会爆浆……虽然尤长靖嫌弃它小了点。

下面请收看尤长靖的尤腻腻吃播环节：  
我跟你说哦，这个水信玄饼，真的颜值很在线内，让我先尝一口……！是白开水的味道没错了！（对面的林彦俊差点笑得喷出来）  
总感觉嘴里味道有点淡啊，拿来口喝的好了。海洋之心这名字听起来怪文艺的，柑橘柠檬苏打水加上蓝色糖浆的味道，真的很夏天（对面的人幽幽地来了一句“朋友，现在已经秋末冬初了，你喝这个不冷吗”成功得到了尤长靖的回复“嘘！我在假装自己不冷呢”说完还眨了眨眼睛）  
呦呦，我的爆浆蛋糕来惹，搓手搓手。不是，我亲爱的服务员你有没有搞错？？这么小一块，喂耗子吃都不够好吗？（“你就是那只耗子吧”热血网友小林遭到了来自男朋友的“毒打”）  
最后一道是马卡龙，（知道你们{划掉}我亲爱的林总喜欢水色〈鬼知道那到底是什么色儿啦〉我特地点了一份蓝蓝的马卡龙）不过我真的还没有见过冒热气的马卡龙诶！  
emmm，脆脆的皮，入口即化的酸奶馅，爱了爱了。“林林酱，你尝尝呗，我喂你，来，啊——”林彦俊一脸懵逼，其实他不太喜欢别人叫的太亲昵，也不知道自己什么时候就变成林林酱了，不过还是一脸宠溺地任尤尤长靖胡闹。  
“怎么办，林林酱，我又要胖惹……不开心”尤长靖撅着小嘴说。  
被点名的那个林露出了他的坏笑“没事，和我一起多做做运动就好了”  
尤长靖的脸有点发烧。

就在尤长靖愤愤地准备一口吞下最后一个马卡龙的时候，他的手机突然响了起来。  
“喂，您好，这里是人民医院，请问您是尤凌靖的家属吗？……”

 

 

08  
“据本台记者报道，昨日晚20点34分，环城西路北段发生了一起三车连撞事故，造成三死二重伤，一轻伤，其中一名重伤者疑似当红歌手尤凌靖，具体事故发生原因尚在调查之中，本台将持续为您报道相关内容。”

当尤长靖赶到人民医院时，尤凌靖已经躺在手术室里了。刺眼的红色大字“手术中”亮起着。尤长靖坐在门口的排椅上，一旁是与他一同前来的的林彦俊。

 

就在尤长靖焦急等待，林彦俊昏昏欲睡之际，手术室的灯暗了下来。“病人的家属在吗？”白衣小护士的使尤长靖猛地站了起来。主治医生带着一副悲痛万分又不失怜悯的表情走过来“非常抱歉，您的弟弟因为玻璃扎进了大动脉送来的不够及时 失血过多，我们尽力了，您节哀顺变。”同时掏出了小护士手里的死亡确认书。林彦俊就这么目睹尤长靖颤抖着签完了名，扶住了他摇摇欲坠的身躯“尤长靖，你看到了吗？你的机会来了。尤凌靖可是我刚签的艺人……”不用林彦俊多说，尤长靖自然明白他的意思。这个圈子的原则对他而言不就是后面的人踩着前面人的“尸体”不断向上爬罢了。反观尤长靖，他的表情被阴影笼罩着，看不出个所以然，依然颤抖着的身躯，不知是兴奋还是……？林彦俊看不透。

 

09  
接下来的日子里，尤长靖不费吹灰之力接替了尤凌靖的位置。他比尤凌靖更加出色，哪个方面来说都是。

现在是下午2点整。尤长靖因饥饿，脑中的两个小人正在激烈地斗争。自从“上位”以后，偶像歌手的人设开始让他吃了不少苦头。他看着那只可怜兮兮，快要被他捏烂了的苹果，叹了口气“不听不听，王八念经，不吃不吃，你看不见……”在默默地自我催眠下尤长靖发誓，颁奖典礼完了就去搓一顿！

 

下面，让我们有请年度新生代最佳男歌手——尤凌靖！  
尤长靖的隆重登场让那些本以为尤凌靖死了的人气的咬牙切齿，却因为镜头又不能发作。不绝如缕的掌声充斥在他的耳畔，所有竞争者们假惺惺的微笑都可以变为真实的祝福。这一切都属于他了。不以为躲在尤凌靖这个名字背后有什么错误：如果当年妈妈没有抱错的话，他应该才是那个受万千宠爱长大的弟弟尤凌靖。

 

10  
“良sir，这不对啊，根据法医的分析，死者应该是林氏集团的董事长林荆，前段时间的失踪案，受害人是林氏集团的小少爷林彦俊，他们俩只是双胞胎，又不是同一个。”良sir听完这话，摸着下巴，大脑飞速运转。旁边的狱警突然来了一句：“林荆？前两天我还看到他跟尤凌靖走在一起，腻腻歪歪的，听说尤凌靖是他新包养的小情人呢。”良sir与助手对了一眼，脑中产生了一个大胆的想法“今天林氏集团举行活动，林荆一定会去，联系附近的派出所，派人紧盯他的一举一动，注意不要打草惊蛇 有任何异常立刻像我汇报。”新来的天真实习生问：“林荆？您是不是搞错了呀 他不是已经……”良sir拍了拍狱警的肩“小刘啊，这个实习生就交给你了。好好干！”

 

“对不起，良sir，我们跟丢了”  
“这么大个人在你们眼皮子地下活蹦乱跳的居然还会跟丢？！又不是什么特种兵，真是！”良sir说着狠狠踹了一脚花坛。  
“看什么呢都，还不快去找啊！去啊！”

 

林彦俊站在老远的地方听到良sir那边的对话，心安理得地跳上了直升机。他把舱门小心翼翼地关好。伴着机身轻盈的一跃，翱翔于蓝天之上，像是露出了胜利的曙光。

“林彦俊，你真厉害。”  
真在驾驶的林彦俊发现后排居然还有颗脑袋，应该也暗戳戳地盯了他至少一个小时了。是尤长靖。林彦俊最害怕的事情还是发生了。此时的尤长靖只剩下淡然还有一丝，不屑。

“林彦俊，林荆的事情是你干的吧。  
为了夺回家产，走上巅峰，除掉自己的哥哥也是再正常不过的事了，我都理解。  
本来我还想着，要不我就替你守一辈子秘密，反正警局里的良和那个狱警也是你的合作伙伴，他们升职加薪，你高枕无忧，一举两得，你真的一点都不亏。可你错就错在，你要丢下我啊。”  
林彦俊发自内心地认为尤长靖侃侃而谈的样子很符合他的胃口，当然，如果不是在数落他的罪行的话。这种被看透的感觉又出现了。

“要不要让我来说说你的计划？  
找一个面目全非的替死鬼，不仅可以摆脱我的约束，还可以重新找一个身份回来继续继承公司。我知道你不爱我，我可以接受，只要你愿意跟我在一起，我什么都愿意接受，可你呢？你现在还想要杀我？林彦俊啊林彦俊，一手好牌打得稀巴烂，说的就是你吧。

我当然也不是什么好人，这点我承认。尤凌靖的刹车是我动了手脚，我只是想拿回属于我的一切！所以，我们这一对……恶棍？理应是最般配的……  
世间的一切都是生不带来，死不带去的，我明白。但是你要记住，我这么做是你逼我的，林彦俊。只有死去的才是永恒。”尤长靖重新睁开了他的眼睛，不屑之下，是一双充满爱意和仇恨的眸子。他缓缓靠近，手臂勾上林彦俊的脖子。一个带着血腥味的吻，不断加深着。

其实不是不爱你，只不过也许爱的只有你这张皮囊罢了。如果有下辈子，我想，我一定会爱上你，尤长靖。

恋爱不过是场游戏，尤长靖爱着的，是林彦俊这个，参与这场游戏的玩家；而林彦俊爱着的，是这场有趣的游戏。

“boom——”

 

坠机产生的焰火在半空中开出了一朵美丽的罪恶花，上演着一场完美犯罪的进行。只是我们都不知道，到底谁是凶手，谁又是那个可怜的受害人呢？

 

11  
“呵啊——”林彦俊突然直起了身子。他发现自己睡着了，还做了一个奇怪的梦。  
一旁的小助理见了，忙道“林总，您怎么了，林总？”  
“这是哪啊？”  
“林总您没事吧？这是盛典现场啊？”  
刚刚醒来的林彦俊还有点头昏脑胀看不清东西，台上似乎有一个人在唱歌。他半眯着眼想看清那人是谁。  
“黄沙帐蜿蜒成背脊——”台上的人幽幽地开口。林彦俊看了眼那人紧拽着衣角的手。

这所有一切都在与梦中的轨迹交织重叠。


End file.
